fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy Morgan
Quincy Morgan (クインシー・モーガン Kuinshī mōgan) is a wandering mage possessed by an unknown spirit. This spirit dwells within him, mostly to the unknowing of its host, and appears when Quincy is gravely injured. The spirit is known to control Quincy and grant him strange magic powers such as Fire Magic, Telekinesis, and Healing Magic. Due to the shock of foreign ethernano particles entering his body, or maybe by the doing of the strange entity, Quincy always has a lapse in memory of event prior. Appearance Quincy, being rather on the young side, measures at a pint-sized 5'7, measuring below most people's expectations. Adding to this, Quincy's frame is small and lanky making him appear to be less than threatening. His boyish features usually sit below a mop of tangled, sandy blonde hair that sticks out in stubborn spikes. His skin is usually pale and porcelain-like, reflecting moon light on clear nights. Quincy wears what looks to be a schoolboy's uniform with a blue coat over a checkered sweater, dress shirt, and red tie. Below that he wears a pair of dress pants and black dress shoes. Due to his lack of Caster Magic, Quincy's fingers are adorned with magic rings that are used for his primary Ring Magic. Personality Quincy's personality is introverted and quiet, he avoids conflict and is sometimes a little bit of a coward. His near-crippling social anxiety has alienated him to most of society, so he doesn't usually get along with other people. He enjoys solitude and peace over the loud hustle and bustle of guild halls and cities. When speaking, Quincy's voice is largely overshadowed by even the most docile of sounds due to its angelic and soft style. Although he avoids social situations Quincy is not depressed or a pessimistic person, in fact, he enjoys the occasional human companionship, and has been known to be quite talkative despite the softness of his voice. Quincy fears the dark nearing hysteria levels, and flat out refuses to enter caves, tunnels, or even medium-large basements without additional company. When asked about his fear Quincy replied that he "wasn't the most well liked kid among his neighbors" and that he was a "source of entertainment to the neighborhood bullies." When confronted with dark spaces Quincy freezes up and begins to have violent shakes that can make his knees buckle, the dark makes him paranoid and he has been known to lash out at fellow comrades mistaking them for monsters. History Other than the fact that Quincy grew up on the far borders of Fiore, not much is known about his childhood other than he was a source of constant torment by his peers. Theses torments could have caused both his nyctophobia and his awkwardness. Even more elusive, is how the strange entity known as "Adramelech" came to possess Quincy, what can be guessed is that it must of happened when he was very young, as Quincy does not remember any encounters with supernatural beings. Magic and Abilities '''Possession: '''The strange spirit that dwells within Quincy, "Adramelech", grants certain powers to him when fully possessed. The level of these powers have never been fully measured, as Quincy has always gained control of his body before destruction could be wrecked. When asking Quincy if he knows anything about the spirit he replies that he has some vague knowledge of its existence. * '''Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. When possessed, "Quincy" can easily incinerate objects with a sideways glance, or turn metal in molten lava with a snap of the fingers. * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). When possessed, "Quincy" can lift cars, boulders, and people off the ground with ease, and crush them with the same amount of strain. * Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. If Quincy's body sustains detrimental damage Adramelech will awaken and begin to heal his wounds, if only to keep its host alive. The level of this healing is shown to be great with Quincy fully recovering from a near point-blank magical explosion. * Superhuman Strength: When possessed Quincy gains superhuman strength, being able to brush away crumbling structures and cars with little effort. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): is a type of Magic that allows Quincy to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power, granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use (generally speaking) or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. * 'Sleep '(睡眠 Suimin): This silver ring ,adorned with a single emerald, located on his left index finger allows Quincy to exhume clouds of gas that have a sedative quality to them. This gas covers large areas, being able to fill entire rooms, in mere seconds making it hard to get away from. * 'Circuit Charge '(回路チャージ Kairo chāji): Represented by a solid gold band adorning Quincy's left ring finger, Circuit Charge ''allows Quincy to absorb, or "charge", raw electricity into the ring from any nearby sources such as a power box, lights, or even thunderclouds. Quincy can then discharge the stored energy in a variety of ways such as bolts, grenades, or traps. * '''Counterbalance '(対抗勢力 Taikō seiryoku): This ring stands out among its peers, as it seems to be made from an outline of copper, with a thick silver body running all the way around it. This silver has been cast into a beautiful design resembling that of Damascus steel. This ring, located on his left pinky finger, gives Quincy the ability to reflect an opponent's attack back at them, similar to Counter Magic, with it sharing most of the same properties as its mother magic. * 'Reinforcement '(強化 Kyōka): The most flashy design out of all of them, this ring has been molded into the shape of an alpha lion's head, with jaws agape and a furrowed brow. This ring, located on his right ring finger, lets Quincy reinforce the durability and strength of his fists, allowing him to deal devastating blows down onto his opponents. * 'Charybdis '(カリュブディス Karyubudisu): This ring is a simple, ring seemingly made out of lapis, etched into the ring are tiny murals of what look like waves. Located on his right-hand middle finger, Charybdis ''allows Quincy to control water in a 50 foot radius around him. This strength of this control is deep, as Quincy once was able to dredge up a ship from the depths with it. * '''Sensor '(センサー Sensā): This ring is designed as an all-black band with a two simple golden crosses running halfway around it in opposite directions, in between where the two crosses begin there is a simple gold stone. This rings allows Quincy to sense traces of magical energy, radiation, magical power emanating from nearby wizards. This ring can track wizards from long distances by sensing their magic power, or it can be used to gauge a mage's strength. It is worn on Quincy's right-hand pinky finger. Category:Alvedrez Category:Ring Magic User Category:Possessed Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Male Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Fire Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Healing Mage